


Concealed By Lust

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Concealed By Lust

You glanced around the large room but with the masks and low lighting it was impossible to see where your team was.  If you couldn’t keep track of them you had no idea how you were going to find the demons you were hunting before they found you.

You were here with Sam, Dean, and Cas as a favor to the British Men of Letters. _Again._ Mick Davies had come also, part of his desire for in the field training. This time you were looking for the actual Horn of Gabriel, ‘the old men’ had traced its location back to a high level trader demon.  There was a deal in place to sell the horn to the man whose home you were currently in.  Apparently he thought deals involving Heaven’s weapons should be hidden under the guise of his annual masquerade ball.

Getting extra tickets had been easy with the amount of cash on disposal to the Brits, but you had no idea how easy finding the Horn would be.  Once Cas had traced its power to the basement the debate on how to grab it had been quick. 

“Cas is the only one who can touch it,” Dean said, standing near the basement door in his suit and mask. “He goes.”

“I’ll go with him,” you jumped in. “That way if we get caught we look like a confused couple looking for the restrooms.”

“You can’t possibly be considering sending her down there.  We don’t know what kind of security they have in place around the horn,” Mick jumped in immediately, pulling his mask up and glaring at Dean.

“Mick, no offense but you are here as back up.  I am a hunter and I know what I’m doing.  I can handle this with Cas,” you said, angry at being treated like a helpless female.

You missed the hurt expression on the man’s face as he quickly pulled his mask back down and walked a few steps away.

“Ok, go,” Dean said, nodding towards the door that led to the basement as he and Sam shifted to stand in front of it, blocking the view.

When you had come back up twenty minutes later with the horn Cas quickly left with it. You were walking by the bar looking for Dean or Sam when you heard one of the demons reporting to another the weapon was missing and the security footage had been reviewed. They were looking for a woman in white and a dark haired man. 

You were glad you took Mick’s advice and wore a light silver gown, it would show up white on video footage and buy you some time to find the boys, gank the trader demon, and get out. 

Except now you couldn’t find anyone. Looking around again, you still didn’t see Sam or Dean’s masks. You couldn’t even find Mick. 

The sheer amount of people in the large ballroom made you uncomfortable, and with every step you took you found another body bumping into you. The gown you wore and the matching silver feathered mask had felt exquisite when you tried them on, but now the dress felt constricting and the mask felt heavy.  You took another deep breath, trying to calm yourself so you could focus on the task at hand.

Seeing a hallway, you quickly walked down it, stepping into the first room you passed and taking a deep breath when you saw it was empty.

You glanced around the space, the only light coming from the moon through the open windows. Setting your mask on top of the bookshelf, you moved to sit down but as you crossed the room a hand covered your mouth and an arm wrapped around you, yanking you back against a hard body.  The man behind you dragged you back a couple steps so you were tucked behind the bookshelves, his hand still over your mouth as you fought him, struggling against his grip.

You could feel his hot breath against your ear when he spoke in a low voice. “Stop struggling.”

Recognizing Mick’s voice you stopped moving, your body tensing just seconds later when you saw someone walk in the room. Recognizing him as the trader demon, you held your breath.  Of course they would be here when you had no weapons.  Two more demons joined him near the table. “Did you find her?”

“Not yet. What did she do?”

“That’s none of your business.  Find her and kill her.  She has a group of hunters and maybe an angel with her, if they get in the way kill them as well.”

“But Crowley…”

“I don’t care what the play king says,” the demon thundered, slamming his fist down on the table. “Find her and kill her. Now!”

When the demons left the room you breathed a sigh of relief and Mick let go of your mouth.  “Where are Sam and Dean?”

“The main ballroom still.  I saw you come down the hallway so I followed you,” he said, pulling his mask off and setting it beside yours.

“I just wanted fresh air, I don’t handle the crowds well,” you said softly, stepping out of the shadows. “Thank you.”

“That’s what _back up_ is for,” he said, his voice slightly bitter. 

“We need to get back to Dean so he can call Crowley. These guys are working behind his back, he is going to want to know and we need his help,” you said, stepping through a connecting door into the next room, masks forgotten.  Clearly an office, the room was lit by a fireplace near the couch, the only other piece of furniture in the room was a large desk.

You paused when you heard the demons outside the door grunt “Check his office.”

You glanced around the room and saw no dark corners to hide in.  You glanced at Mick and he quickly grabbed your waist. “Do you trust me?”

You nodded and he backed you into the wall hard, his lips covering yours in a passionate kiss just as the door opened.   Grabbing your hand and raising it above your head with one arm to successfully hide your face and hair from view, he pressed his body tight against yours, completely concealing you.

“Oh looks like this room is taken Charlie!” the demon said, laughing when the second demon poked his head in.  With a quick glance around the rest of the room they left, shutting the door behind them.

Your body relaxed and you expected Mick to pull away, but instead his kiss intensified, his tongue teasing the seam of your lips until you opened your mouth to him.  His free hand reached up to cup your face, stroking your cheek as he kissed you and you were surprised to find yourself reaching for his waist, digging your hands into the material of his jacket.

His lips left yours, trailing a path up to your ear and you could feel him against your leg, hard and demanding. You couldn’t stop the small moan that exited your mouth. 

When he heard you moan Mick let go of the hand above your head so he could run his palm down your neck to rest over your breast.  The moan he heard come from you this time was one of pure lust. Your hands were under his suit jacket, gripping his shirt, your body pressed against his.

Without leaving your mouth, Mick lifted you by the waist and you wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to the couch.  He lowered you gently, balancing his weight on his hands as he stretched out above you. He stopped kissing you, pulling back slightly to look at you.

Not sure what to say, you focused on undoing the buttons of his suit jacket, pulling it off of his shoulders before quickly going to work on his shirt. Mick pulled his arms out of the shirt, throwing it off to the side as you trailed your hands down his chest, his eyes closed when your hands brushed his nipples.

He leaned down and crushed his mouth to yours once again, this time in a passionate, rough kiss, while his hands pulled at your dress, raising it up. You broke the kiss so he could pull it off of you. You were wearing a silver underwear and bra set under it, and Mick groaned at the view.

He quickly ran his hands down your arms, enclosing your hands in his and holding them at your side. You could feel his heart beat against you breast and you moved your head up so you could kiss him again as you kicked you shoes off and felt him trying to remove his own without using his hands. You heard one of his shoes hit the ground, then the other.

When Mick let go of your hands you reached between your bodies, touching the bulge in his pants gently and hearing his gasp. You fumbled with the buttons on his pants, trying to get them undone quickly. Mick reached down and helped you undo them, groaning against your lips when your hand slid into the opening, touching him.

He stopped kissing you and pulled up, his gaze hungry as he slid his pants off, throwing them in a pile with your dress.  You felt him undo you bra, the cold air touching you breasts as he uncovered them. “Stunning.” he muttered, the first words spoken between you since he had pressed you against the wall. He reached down and removed his boxers, before slipping a finger under you panties, pulling them off.

“I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you Y/N.”

You couldn’t respond because at that moment he took your nipple in his mouth. But your nails digging into his back as you arched up to him was all the response he needed.

Mick leaned up, grasping your palms against his and holding them above your head. You raised your hips, and he quickly pressed himself in you. He waited a moment for your body to adjust to him before moving, sliding in and out of you gently as he placed kisses on your cheeks and nose

His speed increased and you felt your head start to spin as a fire began to build in your body.  Sensing you were close, Mick let go of your arms to reach down between your bodies and touch your clit, rubbing you gently.

It only took a moment and you threw you head back, crying out his name as you lost control, riding the waves of pleasure, pulsing around him.

Mick leaned down and claimed your lips, feeling his own orgasm build. He moved only a few more times before pausing as he came, filling you with his release.

He laid above you for a moment, pressing soft kisses across your forehead and cheeks before pulling out and rolling off to your side slightly, catching his breath as he leaned up against the back of the couch. He pulled you closer to him, nuzzling your ear.

“We need to find Sam and Dean,” you finally said, pulling away and reaching for your panties.

Mick sat up and reached for his own clothing.  The two of you dressed in silence. Once you were fully clothed you glanced over at him, suddenly shy. “Mick…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I understand. Caught up in the moment… a mistake…” he said, bitterness in his tone again.

“Would you shut up? That’s not what I was going say. I was just going to ask if you want to go to dinner once we get home,” you snapped.

Mick looked up in surprise. “Dinner?”

“Yeah. You know, like a date? Your treat of course.”

His smile stretched across his face as he reached for your hand. “I would love to take you to dinner.”

You returned his smile as you followed him out of the room.   

  



End file.
